


I Have Left the Bed Warm for You

by lovehotelreservation



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7296649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehotelreservation/pseuds/lovehotelreservation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A spy was tied to nothing, save for their mission. A spy was meant to meander through the world, under the masquerade of countless identities. A spy wasn't meant to show up at your home tonight, but then again, Miyoshi always had his own way of doing his job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Have Left the Bed Warm for You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! With Joker Game ending this week and that which transpired in the episode before, I was more than inspired to write this one-shot out, as I have been most fond of Miyoshi! ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿ Though, I’m fond of all of D-Agency and have been wanting to write some ULTRA lewd with them all, but that’s for another time~
> 
> The title and inspiration for this one-shot comes from Dntel’s “Still”, which features Baths, one of my favorite artists!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Hitched.

That described your breath as lips ghosted over the hollow of your throat, as fingertips roamed and teased over your bare skin.

Disheveled.

That was the state of your bed, of _you_ , of _his_ hair and suit, which he had yet to completely remove because you knew his dedication to his work was annoyingly rigid.

Smug.

That defined the grin on his features as he delighted in every sigh, every gasp, every noise you emitted. It was the same one that formed when he successfully drew out information from a target, whether by smooth persuasion or lifting it from their house without suspicion.

Miyoshi was a true spy, without a doubt. He knew this and didn't mind flaunting it out through his prideful confidence, staring at the enemy right in the eyes while offering his hand to shake. A man of multiple lives, fully detailed histories spent in a few months or a year. Temporary described the likes of him and the other eight he associated himself with.

And yet, without fail, he found himself coming to your home at nearly the crack of dawn after every successful mission.

In a way, it wasn't too surprising since Yuuki entrusted you enough to serve as a safe house for any of the D-Agency spies when they were in your country. You were never told about missions or exactly who would be showing up to your doorstep, only informed if a spy's presence would surely get you involved in their mission, whether you wanted it or not. Housing those seven--perhaps that Sakuma was still undergoing training?--was your only way of getting to know their supposed backstories and personalities.

To that extent, you were very much part of the "temporary" that came with being a spy.

But they saw you differently, in particular Miyoshi, who was looming over you with a sultry grin and deft hands. By now, the relationship between you both went beyond mere accomplices.

His lips were kissing over your neck, leaving _evidence_ that he was here, an act that was unheard of in their line of work for the most part. Flashy types like him didn't mind egging on or misguiding opposing forces by doing so. He was groping your chest with one hand, enjoying the suppleness against his palm while the other hand delved between your thighs.

At last, you found your voice again.

"You have no mission, no reason to be around and yet here you are..." Your hands, being the reason why his styled hair was in such a mess, kept their hold. "Aren't your types supposed to refrain from getting sentimental?"

Miyoshi lifted his head, his smirk still on his face. He feigned innocence even as he drew out more noises of rising volume from your lips as he hummed, "Me? Sentimental? I don't think I've had that word associated with me before~" The hand between your quivering thighs moved up to his lips, licking it clean with thought.

He didn't ponder for too long however. Mainly because even he was rather eager to ease himself between your thighs, to join you once again after so long.

Breathless. Disarray.

Those words described you both. The meeting of your mouths in a needy kiss, how he held onto your hips and you his shoulders. His composure, always held with an arrogant air, was cracked--slightly yet notably. He wasn't touching you like he was trying to seduce information of you, but rather like a lover would after months apart from the one he cherished most.

Miyoshi wasn't in the mood to confess things yet. Instead, he was happy to tease you further.

His kisses were all over your lips, your neck, your chest. When he spoke, his voice was ragged, strained, hardly resembling his usual smooth way of talking. In fact, it resembled the way his hips were pounding against yours. "You say I'm sentimental?"

"Miyoshi," you gasped as his hand returned to squeeze your chest.

"Then who did I see linger out at your windowsill at this hour?"

"Miyoshi," you moaned while his fingers tweaked your nipple.

"At _my_ favorite time to come meet you no less? Who's the sentimental one now?"

"Miyoshi!" You cried out, your body arching into his, nails sinking into his pale shoulders while he only continued to drive into you without a shred of restraint.

He relished in you clinging onto him while he caught his breath, allowing himself to be pulled down by you down to the bed. His head rested on your chest, ear pressed over your fluttering heartbeat. You still remained in his grasp, his arms wrapped around you protectively.

When your heartbeat steadied, he sighed with content, fingers lazily dancing over your bare skin yet again as he murmured, "You say I have no mission but it's within my grasp at this moment."

Your eyes widened and met his when he lifted his head to look at you once again. While his smile was as annoyingly smug as usual, his gaze was tender and affectionate, much like the words he then spoke to you.

"This mission may not be assigned by Yuuki, but it's one that I will see to the very end."


End file.
